(1) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a premium packaging, in particular a packaging or packaging system for packaging printed promotional items that are used by food suppliers or packagers as inserts for accompanying their food products in the food packaging.
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It is common practice to package inserts such as premium items within the packaging of a food product. For example, in the breakfast cereal industry promotional and premium items are often added as an insert with the cereal, typically within the sealed bag that contains the cereal. However, packaging such inserts with food products runs the risk of tainting the flavour, or appearance, e.g. colour, of the food product. This is not only undesirable but may also be unacceptable under food quality regulations. Accordingly, promotional or premium items, or other inserts, currently are wrapped in a food safe packaging in order to keep them separated from the food products. Until recently, this has typically been done by using an oil based film often called a flow-wrap. Flow-wrapping is expensive and can cost the same as the premium item or insert itself. It has the advantage, however, of being available in an odour barrier-form which prevents food from being tainted by any residual odours attributable, for example, to the printing inks. It will also generally be impervious to prevent the inks from running or staining the food.
The flow-wrap typically has a solely functional purpose, although the flow-wrap material can be printed or coloured. Flow-wrap material is not substantial (it is a thin film) and lacks any value-adding merit in its own right, save for its protective function. The invention is designed to achieve this protective function, but in addition to represent something which is attractive, interesting and has a promotional or game-play purpose.
In the snack foods sector, there has been a move towards flow-wrapping premium items in paper, i.e. between two layers of paper. This is substantially cheaper than oil based film. However, it cannot be used for three dimensional items, i.e. items thicker than a nominal thickness. Further, there is a risk of odours or colours passing through the paper to taint the food. However, the risk of tainting the food can be mitigated by using premium inserts which either carry a minimal odour or a good colourfast quality. Alternatively, for example in the case of cereal products, the premium item can be inserted in its paper flow-wrapping into the food packaging between the food wrapper and the cardboard outer packaging.
If attempting to flow-wrap a three dimensional premium item in paper, the paper packaging will typically crease or fold in an unsightly manner upon packaging the premium item. It would therefore be desirable to provide a new packaging or packaging system, and a method of packaging, for premium items for use in the food industry.